TROS Ending Compliation
by LordYoda
Summary: Ben never got justice. The ending of TROS still hurts after all this time. These are a series of alternate TROS endings that will pop up whenever I have an idea. Please leave a review/any feedback - they will be much appreciated.
1. Shot 1

Let's admit it – the ending of TROS was horrifying and Ben Solo never got justice. I try not to alter the story too much – see this story as an alternate and maybe it will help you get over the tears (which I am still shedding a month later).

* * *

Ben's lips met Rey's. Neither wanted to let go, but both knew what was going to happen. Rey's tears dropped down her face as her thumb caressed the ash-covered cheek of Ben Solo.

"I love you," Rey said, finally having the courage to let go. Ben was relying on Rey's arms to keep him upright.

"I know," Ben whispered. He took a final breath and sank into Rey's embrace. His eyes reflected the battle raging overhead as Rey gently pushed his eyelids closed.

"Stay with me," she whispered, rocking her body back and forth as she looked into the eyes of the man she had saved. Then, his face began to fade, becoming transparent as the ripped, black shirt and pants dropped to the ground with a gentle rustle of fabric. Rey couldn't hold back any longer. The tears ran down her face uncontrollably as she bundled up the clothes and held them to her face.

A warm hand gently touched her on the shoulder. Rey was still sobbing hard.

"Please don't cry on my clothes – I liked them."

Rey jerked around to see Ben, surrounded by a blue aura. His face had a gentle smile and his eyes were brighter than before. His clothes, Rey noticed, were no longer black – they resembled his father's.

"Ben," she choked, hugging him.

"No one told me this was going to be a cuddle session," a voice said behind them. Both of them turned to see the tousled hair and the boyish face of Anakin Skywalker. Ben looked in awe.

"Grandfather?" he whispered. Anakin smiled, pulling his grandson into a tight embrace.

Rey wiped her face and got to her feet. Ben turned around, breaking free from the hug.

"Rey."

She looked at Ben's kind eyes. Her face was dirty and mixed with tears. Ben placed his hand on her stomach. Rey nodded with a smile.

"Name him well, Rey," Anakin said.

"I know."

Rey walked towards the x-wing waiting for her outside with Ben and Anakin watching her, satisfied smiles on their faces. Rey still held Ben's clothes in her hands and the two lightsabers were clipped to her belt.

**A few months later**

Ben held her hand, his force aura enveloping her arm. Rey looked at the bright ceiling in pain as a med droid brought out a baby boy.

Ben and Rey smiled at the boy who was looking curiously at the ceiling.

"What's his name," Poe called out from the speaker connecting to the viewing room next to her. Finn and Poe were looking at the baby boy from behind the glass on Rey's right.

"His name is Ben," Rey said. The older Ben looked at her, and his eyes said it all.

"Ben Amidala Solo Skywalker," Ben finished.

5-year-old Ben ran towards his mother who was still sleeping in bed. He jumped onto Rey and giggled as she suddenly grabbed him and tickled his tummy. Soon, Ben was facing Rey on the bed, his face in a full grin.

"Mama, when can I be a Jedi like you," he said.

"Soon, Benni, soon."

16-year-old Ben grunted as Rey hit him with the wooden sword.

"Again – you're getting the hang of this."

Ben lunged as Rey's stick met his. The older Ben was watching them from the side of the room.

"Dad – this isn't fair," he grumbled as Rey pushed him back using the force, making him land hard on his back.

"Who said it was ever going to be fair," he shrugged, grinning as his son shot an evil glare at him.

The young Ben leapt high into the air and pushed Rey back using the force, making her dig her heels into the ground.

"Good one," Rey said, spinning the stick in her hands.

Ben lay in the bed across from his mother's

"Mother."

"Yes Ben?"

"Are there others out there. You know, like me."

Rey shuffled and turned around.

"Of course. There must be hundreds of children."

"Then why can't you train them?"

Rey raised her eyebrows.

"A long time ago, there was a jedi council. They would make decisions to help keep peace in the galaxy. They were warriors, yes, but they were negotiators. Your great-grandfather was a legend at the time. But soon, war was brought upon the galaxy and they had to fight. People began to fear their power and an evil Chancellor helped fuel this." Rey paused at the mention of the Chancellor.

"I don't want to risk that – let them be children. The galaxy needs peace. I myself am more than happy to just be here with you."

"Then may the force be with them," Ben whispered into the dark room.

"Always," Leia said, appearing in the dark room. Rey smiled at her as Leia winked and disappeared, leaving the room in a peaceful silence.


	2. Shot 2

**Shot 2**

Ben and Rey raised the glowing blue lightsabers together as they looked defiantly at the Emperor's blank eyes. His mouth turned into a sneer and his sinister voice echoed in their heads.

"The flawed grandchild and the weak apprentice," he said. Palpatine's words were forced into their heads like needles.

"Not an apprentice," Ben snapped back. He gave a sideways nod to Rey.

"And I am not flawed," Rey gritted her teeth.

She held the lightsaber firmly as she stared at her grandfather. Suddenly, he forced the lightsabers out of their hands and they skittered onto the floor. Ben and Rey cried out as Palpatine made them hover in the air in a kneeling position.

"A force dyad," the Emperor snarled, letting go as his fingers began to regrow and crackle in a gruesome way. He gave a sinister smile. "A force as strong as life itself."

Ben scrambled to his right to grab Rey's left hand just as the Emperor reached his hands out and they were brought into the air again. A ghostly mist began to leave the two bodies. Rey and Ben quivered and sweat ran down their faces. Both of them felt weaker, but they were never going to let go.

Ben felt Rey's hand slacken but he grasped it firmer. Palpatine released them and they dropped onto the floor. Rey was limp, breaths coming out of her mouth in ragged gasps. Ben crawled over to her just as the Emperor stood and admired his healed body. His eyes were no longer the cloudy white and they now glowed yellow.

Ben held Rey in his arms as she looked into his eyes, helpless. Palpatine cackled and raised his hands into the sky. Bolts of electricity shot into the air, hitting every fighter. All of the engines stopped glowing and the ships began to fall to the ground.

Ben's tears ran down his face. Rey was fading fast. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and Ben gasped as his scratches closed and his weary body began to straighten. He placed his hand gently onto Rey's stomach and closed his eyes, concentrating on flowing his renewed life force back into her. She gasped and sat up, her eyes bright and alert. Ben got to his feet and helped Rey up with him as the Emperor turned to look at them.

"You are no match for my powers," he sneered, his fingers still crackling as he broke off his bolts of energy into the sky. Poe watched as the screen in his X-Wing flickered back to life and he rammed the engines.

"This is our last shot," he said through the intercom as he zoomed back into battle.

Rey and Ben summoned the lightsabers, Ben holding his mother's and Rey holding Luke's. Palpatine's wrinkled hands raised as he forced electricity through his fingers. Rey blocked the stream with her lightsaber and grunted as her feet began digging in the ash.

"I am all the Sith!" he yelled as the bolts of energy that flew out of his fingers became brighter. His right hand was pointed towards Ben who was also gritting his teeth as his mother's lightsaber quivered in his hands.

"And we are all the Jedi," a voice said behind the two of them. Anakin Skywalker walked between the two streams of energy, standing next to his grandson as he looked at his old adversary. He was wearing light robes of the Jedi order and his face was set in anger.

"You taught me to hate. You made me suffer. But I came back." Anakin's eyes were bright and alert, no longer the cloudy yellow they had been so many decades ago.

"Your order struck us down in anger," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, stepping forward next to Rey.

"And we became more powerful than you could ever imagine." Qui-Gon Jinn stood next to Ben.

Ahsoka looked at the Emperor, her fists clenched.

"You tried to steal my Master." She stepped forward next to Rey.

Yoda walked forward.

"Scared, you should be." His face was set in determination.

The other Jedi stood next to the Ben and Rey who were still holding the lightsabers. Each Jedi placed their hand on the shoulders of the two as they suddenly felt an enlightenment. Their hands stopped shaking and they were able to stand upright.

"_These are your final steps, Rey. Rise, and take them._"

"_Bring back the balance, Ben, as I did._ _The Force surrounds you, let it lift you._"

"_Rey_."

"_Ben_. _In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength._"

"_The light. Find the light, Rey._"

"_Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you both_. _We stand behind you._ _Rise_."

"_Let it guide you._"

"_Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey._"

"_Rise, Ben._"

"_Rey_."

"_Rise in the Force, Ben._"

"_Rey, Ben. The Force will be with you. Always._"

The Emperor's face became contorted as the two new Jedi forced his bolts of electricity back. The two began to step forward slowly as Palpatine's once triumphant face began to contort. He scrams as his body began disintegrating into ash. The spirits of the Jedi looked down at the dark robe as it fell on top of the remains of the last Sith. Ben and Rey held each other's hands. Leia smiled and looked at Han as the two lovers kissed.

The spirits disappeared one by one until all that remained was the Skywalker bloodline. Anakin's hand was on Luke's shoulder. Leia was wearing her old white robe.

"Ben," Leia said, her soft voice finally breaking Ben as he sobbed and embraced his mother.

"Mother, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I failed you."

"You didn't fail anyone," Han said, his clear form etched into Ben's memory.

"I'm sorry father," Ben said, turning to face him. Rey watched, puzzled as Ben faced a blank spot in the room.

"Ben, remember the old house on Naboo? Check the third drawer in my room," Leia said. Ben looked at his mother with a curious expression. She only smiled and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing along with the rest of the family.

Rey watched this with a sad smile.

"Rey."

She jerked around to see a soft face smiling at her.

"Mama?" she whispered as Rey's mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much my little warrior."

Rey's mother looked at Ben and winked.

"Promise me one thing. Be happy and free."

Rey nodded through her tears.

"I couldn't save you," Rey sobbed.

"You did. I heard you call out to me. You gave me strength, Rey."

Rey's mother gently caressed her daughters face and she disappeared.

"Come on," Ben said, offering his ungloved hand. Rey placed her hand in his.

"I always wanted to take your hand," she smiled.

"Ben's hand," he finished. The lightsabers were clipped to their belts as they walked back to the two ships.

"We need to make a stop to Naboo," he said, climbing into the cramped space at the back of the X-wing where the extra fuel usually was.

"You don't want to take the TIE fighter?" Rey asked.

"No. Consider it junk," Ben grinned.

Rey tucked in the landing gear as she punched the hyperdrive and they shot away from Exogul.

Naboo came into sight a few minutes later. Ben directed her to an area in the countryside where a small house was. Ben immediately went into the bedroom and opened a drawer that used to be empty. Inside were a few documents and a ring. A short, handwritten note was on top of the pile.

_Do the right thing_ it said. Ben smiled at his mother's note. Rey was still looking around the house as Ben walked towards her. He set the documents on the table which he had skimmed and got down on one knee. In his hands was an intricate ring embedded with jewels from all over the galaxy.

Ben didn't need to say anything. Rey leaned down and kissed him as Ben placed his mother's ring on her finger.

"Looks like Leia knew all along," he laughed, picking up the marriage documents on the table.

"Let's live here. Away from all the troubles in the galaxy," Rey whispered.

"I love you Rey Solo," Ben whispered.

Together they sat outside on a bench outside the house as they watched the sun set and the three moons rise for a new beginning.


End file.
